The Kingdom of Aalika
Aalika is monkeylegs's virtual micronation, consisting purely of two people, one who seemed to have died. It was created purely for fun, and by her browsing urban dictionary and coming across something called Amokolia, that when she saw its website, was a micronation. She went to the wikia for micronations and began making Aalika, its name coming from the depths of her mind. She has no clue what Aalika means, or if its an actual word. Its a clever name though, since if its put in an ABC order list, Aalika would be first to be seen considering it begins with two A's. Leader Its leader is monkeylegs, and there she is known as "Queen Willow The First" since her name is a tree. Land Aalika wouldn't count as a micronation if it didn't have real life land. Her house and front and back yard are its current land, the capital being her bedroom, known as "Bedroom City". The royal castle is her computer desk. Laws Monkeylegs isn't the brightest bulb, she forgot to make laws untill now, they are created as this is created, and they will be added to the offical Aalika website. 1. You may not harm fellow citizens or tourists in the country. Doing so is either a weeks jail time or a fine of 100 Aalikian Pounds, if you contenue, the time will be longer for each time, the maximum punishment is DEATH. 2. To become a citizen, you msut contribute land to Aalika. This is so Aalika may grow larger. Not doing so, is a denial of citizenship unless you don't have land, which then that means you shouldn't spend your moneyon a computer to read these laws. 3. You may not steal any items from any person, meaning you cannot take any item from anyone without their permission. Doing so, is either a fine of 50 Aalikian pounds, or 5 days jail time. You also must give said item back to the victim. 4. You may not litter, doing so is harmful to the planet and wrong. Doing so is a fine of 10 aalikian pounds at the start, if you contenue doing it, the fine will go up, and/or you will go to jail for a certain amount of time. 5. You may not abuse fluffy ponies. They are a possible aalikian pet choice, but they may not be abused. If you abuse a fluffy, you will have the fluffy taken away to a safe area, and you will be sentenced 5 days jail time each. If you contenue, the time will be longer. 6. Nor may you abuse any other animal. The punishment is same as law 5, and any 'sports' involving animals or fluffy ponies fighting does count, both animals will be taken away and checked for injuries. Don't abuse animals. 7. You may not spam the forums. Doing so is a weeks jail time, and your posts will be deleted. You may not spam any other Aalika website either, or any made by the queen. 8. Citizens must pay the monthly taxes of 10 Aalikian Pounds, or you will have serve a jail time of a week, and pay 10 Aalikian Pounds. The laws will be updated from the original 8. Jail Aalika was made for fun, but it can't be fun if theres no punishments for being a jerk. The solution? A jail. If you break a law, you can either pay some Aalikian Pounds, the currency, or spend time in jail. Choosing jail makes you unable to visit any website forums, besides the jail forum, where you can't type. You can only look at the posts of police and goverment staff. Jail isn't permanant, and soon you will be freed. Its not fun though. Aalikian Pounds Are the currency of Aalika. You earn them by posting on the forum, and soon in more ways. You can spend them on items. They are shaped like little coins, and are made of rocks since they have plenty of rocks. Websites Aalika has two websites. A proboards forum, http://kingdomofaalika.proboards.com/, and a Weebly website where you can read a bit about it, and become a citizen. You can also apply to be a citizen at its forum. The official website is here, http://aalika.weebly.com/